Consensual Abuse
by theimpalaismybaby
Summary: Scott kicks in his sleep and Logan retaliates. After so many days of back and forth abuse in the middle of the night between the two, the rest of the school is worried for Scott's health and well-being. Is Logan abusing him? Warning: Scott/Logan. AU.


To say something like Logan Howlett and Scott Summers were in a relationship was far from the truth. It wasn't the fact that they weren't kissing, holding each other or constantly glued to each other's side, because let's face it. Everyone, including Xavier could see the constant shared looks they gave each other, the heated debates they had in the Panic Room when Scott hurt himself, or even the way Scott was always the first to go downstairs and make coffee before their morning run.

The students as they watched this… whatever it was take place wondered even if Logan could be in a committed relationship. There were no questions that he had a good heart under all that metal, muscle and macho act, but the fact of Logan actually opening up to someone, sitting down with them and talking out their feelings? Everyone knew that would be impossible, even if Logan was in love with Scott, they knew he wouldn't be able to just vomit his feelings.

Sure, it looked like they were in a relationship. Sure, it looked like Logan actually cared for someone, outside of himself. No one could deny that, but with Logan's temper, his night terrors and his thirst for blood everyone began to worry for the safety of Scott…

XX

The topic of Logan and Scott had come up in discussion between Charles and Ororo as they sat at his desk. They were talking about financing the holes created by Logan's temper until Charles and Ororo shared a look.

"Charles."

"I know."

Professor Xavier leaned forward and linked his hands together, resting his chin on his drawn together hands. His mind was filled with nothing but worry for Scott.

"I'd rather not listen to his thoughts, for I respect his privacy… If he's not ready to tell me, then I'm not ready to listen, Ororo."

Storm sighed and smiled softly at him. "I know, Charles. I just wish that he would tell someone, because without proof Logan could get away with this."

XX

It was the way that Scott would sometimes walk into the kitchen with a large golf sized bruise on the side of his cheek, or he'll casually make his way past Storm with his arm in a sling. Or when Rogue catches a broad view of his back when he's jogging around the campus and see the fist sized red, swollen marks.

They all had started to worry, dropping subtle hints to Logan to knock it off.

Logan was slowly getting more and more confused as the days passed and the half hearted threats and warnings got worse.

It was a normal Thursday afternoon as Logan stood with his back to the open entrance for the kitchen as he grabbed the ham out of the fridge making himself a foot high sandwich when Storm walked in behind him.

He was giving the top layer of bread a generous helping of spicy mustard when Storm spoke, leaning against the counter next to him.

"Logan, you need to stop."

A few seconds ticked by as Logan looked up from his sandwich to lock eyes with her. Frowning deeply, his brows furrowed as he left his masterpiece alone.

"What the hell're ya talkin' 'bout, Storm?" He grumbled, crossing his arms as he took in the authority in her stance.

"I know what you're doing to Scott. It needs to stop, Logan. Charles and I can help you get over your anger."

These words even as they left her mouth, made no sense to Logan. What the hell was he doing to Scoots for everyone to throw a fucking fit every time they saw him?

Even more confused, Logan leaned back against the counter and leveled her with a stare.

"'M not doin' anythin' to him, Storm." The words were truth. He hadn't harmed Scott in any way that he was aware, so for everyone to jump down his throat for something he didn't even do was fucking ridiculous.

"Logan… there's no need to lie. I know what's going on. We're not angry; we just want it to stop."

By now Logan's temper was slowly simmering to a boil as his brown eyes locked with Storm's serious blue eyes. This irked him more and soon he found himself gritting his teeth.

"… 'M not lyin'… 'N whaddya want to stop? 'M not doin' anythin'." His voice was gruff as his eyes narrowed. He would never want to hurt Scott on purpose, unless he was bein' a dumbass, but that was beside the point.

"… Logan," Storm started, taking a step towards him and dropping her hands at her sides. "I've seen the bruises on Scott and the red welts. We're just worried about his safety… And your temper…"

"…What?"

XX

"Scott…"

Hearing his beloved Professor's voice, Scott turned around with a small smile on his face as he set the wrench down and stood up, wiping the axel grease from his masculine hands.

"Yes, Professor?"

Charles puckered his lips, wondering who he could reach across through this subject to Scott. He rolled forward in his chair and locked eyes with Scott.

"Scott… Have you been alright, lately?" He asked attentively, keeping his thoughts from probing, much to his wandering curiosity.

Scott's brow furrowed as he leaned against his work bench. His lips pulled down into a frown as his eyes searched Charles face.

"Yeah, I've been fine, Professor… why?"

Charles Xavier swallowed and reached forward resting his hand on Cyclop's knee, before locking eyes with him again, his crinkled with worry and love.

"I've heard that… Logan's been abusing you. The children can see the bruises on you, Scott. I'm worried for your safety… It's hard to get out of an abuse relationship..."

Scott fixed his eyes on the Professor a large smile dawning over his face, before it soon showed his teeth and he was laughing. Laughing really hard.

Charles was confused and slightly taken back. He'd never seen Scott laugh this hard in a while… And to something so serious…

"That's why everyone's hounding him? He's getting so pissed off whenever he talks about it." Scott spoke in between breaks of laughter. Smiling softly, he shook his head and leaned against the bench behind him.

"No, Professor. He's not abusing me… Well, he kind of is," he paused and looked back to Charles who's curiosity had peaked. "I sleep kick and he retaliates. It's consensual abuse... It's just basic defense. I've been hurting him worse than he's been hurting me. He just heals... so it doesn't show."

It took a minute for this new-found information to process. And soon Charles was joining Scott in his laughter.

"I didn't realize you kicked in your sleep… Jean never mentioned it."

Scott looked down sheepishly and grinned sadly.

"That's because she would always create a barrier around herself, even if we were cuddling…"

Charles' smile mimicked the sadness in Scott's as he nodded his head.

"Besides Professor, I shoot beams out of my eyes… Do you really think Logan can just beat me up when he wants? Just because love him won't stop me from kicking his ass if he hurts me."

Charles and Scott grinned at each other.

Scott leaned back against the bench again as Charles excused himself to go share this news with Storm, who was still hounding Logan.

_Besides_, Scott thought, looking over at his bike which Logan promised to fix but hadn't even started to, _Logan's a very rough lover… _

And Scott liked that. He liked being ravaged, though he would never admit it to Logan. He liked having this to hold above his head. He liked the power and sensuality behind his kiss and the raw emotions when Logan nipped at him, or bit him. He liked being treated roughly. It was something he never had with Jean, but now that he had it… It was intoxicating. It was thrilling.

He especially loved when Logan picked him up and slammed him into the nearest wall, grabbing at his flesh and nipping at his neck. Scott would walk funny the rest of the day, due to the bruises he would have on his hips and his back from Logan holding him too hard.


End file.
